Used,Abused and on the Run
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: When Batman decides to go after all the league of shadow members,artemis tries to persuade her sister to join her side,and prove to everyone she's much more than a cold blooded killer. But will Jade accept the offer? And who will try to stop them on the way?-a sister centric fanfic with a certain red head tag along.


It was silent.

A deep silence running through the stingy apartment. Her mask somewhat discarded,due to the hostile violence she broke out in,after waking up in this dump. She sat on the rigid bed she use to call her own. The small light from the moonlight cracking through the broken window,illuminating her prepossessing face.

She stared upwards at her younger sister who was staring down at her. The young fair haired archer rambling on,yet the dark haired assassin wasn't listening.

She had been brought here by her sister. Her very eager sister. Artemis had been searching for Jade all night. After finally finding her she pleaded,pleaded for her help and pleaded for her to come back home where they could talk. Jade had refused multiple times at her sisters offer,resulting in her being knocked unconscious,and taken back to her old _home_.

She had finally woken up,her younger sister had been waiting for her consciousness all night,then finally she awakened. She pleaded that her sister join her side otherwise she would regret it.

After gathering her thoughts,Jade finally became aware of what her sister was saying,and her attention began advancing to hear what the young blonde was pleading.

"..Jade,batman will track down all members of the shadows. And once he does..none of them will see daylight again."

"I'm touched you care arty,but I'm fine. I can save myself. I'm a big girl,besides I've been to prison before and I've just as easily broke out." Jade cooly excused.

"No Jade,you haven't. You've always been busted out by the shadows,but what happens when the shadows are all in prison huh? You can't get out of this one Jade...that's why I want you to switch sides. Be on my side for once,please." Artemis pleaded. She took a seat on the bed opposite of Jade. Her legs tired from standing for so long,and having to carry both their weights home.

The bed creaked when she sat on it. "Sorry,sis,but I can't. Once you're in the shadows there's no turning back. Why'd you think mom begged for you not to follow in her footsteps?"

"Then why did you?" Artemis spat. "Don't be naive Jade,the whole justice league is out for the shadows. I've tried to bide you time,but that times running out. They're taking everyone Jade,even dad."

"He deserves it."

"But you don't. Jade you don't have to play hero,just join my side for a while. Just until all this blows over,then you can live a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life artemis. I'm happy,and I certainly don't want to be on a team with those goody two shoes whilst we all run around in our tights fighting crime." Jade argued. She crossed her arms,her head turning to the side,her face fully illuminated by the moonlight creaking through.

"Jade,please. It doesn't have to be the team. Just you and me. Just until batman's convinced that's all. You won't have to do much,you can still be cheshire,just as long as it looks like you've cooperated." Artemis suggested. Memories of her eight year old self pleading for Jade not to leave flowed through her mind.

"Why do I get the sense of déjà vu?" Jade asked in a joking tone. Both sisters smiling slightly.

"So you'll do it?"

"I don't know arty. Why are you even helping me? I left remember,shouldn't you hate me or something?" Jade asked,her tone soft.

"You're my sister. I'm not going to let you suffer,when you're the whole reason I'm a hero. You made me independent,and opened my eyes to what I wanted and what I didn't want. Think of this as thank you.-other than that I think you have potential..and I'm not the only one."

"What exactly will we do?" Jade considerately asked.

"Missions,arresting people-arresting dad? Etc.." Artemis shortly explained.

"I guess it would be fun,us fighting together instead of against each other..I guess I'll do it...on one condition." Jade bargained.

"Name it?"

Artemis was reluctant to accept her sisters bargain. It was a bargain she wasn't exactly pleased about. But after agreeing,artemis heard the whispers of the wind through the now open window (which Jade had disappeared through),and a sharp clutter of lightning,somehow she knew this was a bad idea.

As nightfall casted over Gotham,artemis could not bare to sleep. Excitement,relief,fear and overwhelming feelings washed over her. Although she was not looking forward to the one condition Jade had bargained for,she knew in the end it would all be worth it.

* * *

When morning came,artemis had already began packing. She didn't know how long it would take to prove Jade to the league,weeks,months,years even. But as long as Jade was trying,then the league couldn't imprison her.

Jade dropped by later that day. Sneaking through the window,trying not to disturb their mother. That was another thing artemis worried about,telling her mother and the league. What excuse would they use? What would they think?

"Packed already?" Her sister commented,sneaking in through the window.

"Just preparing. We still have weapons,transportation and accommodation to sort." Artemis replied,she looked up from her very full suitcase.

"Don't forget about my one condition,which we still need to collect."

"Collect? You mean abduct?"

"Nonsense. I'm sure they're willing. Once they know about moi." Jade responded. She took a seat on the rigid bed.

"I'm sure they will..._how exactly are we getting around_?" Artemis asked in curiosity.

"Don't worry,I have that covered. Now I've decided we should leave tomorrow. Pack today,which you are right now,and collect my condition today too. We'll stack up on weapons. Our first target,I decided,is dad." Jade explained,her fingers twiddling through her thick mane.

"Okay,I'll finish up packing then we'll leave." Artemis answered.

She continued to pack,the two making small talk and plans,until artemis asked..

"Hey could you pass me that photograph." Artemis pointed at the small photo on top of the run down draws.

Jade handed her sister the photograph,looking thoughtfully at the picture. "Ah memories. When exactly was this taken?"

"A year before you left. Dad took us down to the lake side. Mom was there too. They acted like it wasn't for a mission but we knew it was when dad came home with the blood on his hands."

"It was a good weekend." Jade commented,as artemis placed the photo in her suitcase,her longneck jumper got caught at the sleeves on the zip of the case. The jumper rolled up but artemis managed to quickly detach it from the case. She was not quick enough to stop Jade from seeing the bruises.

"Artemis. What are those?" Jade asked,taking her sisters wrist and rolling up the sleeve. There on artemis's wrist,were two large bruises which covered almost all of her lower arm. The bruises were purple,blue and highly noticeable. It was a wonder how no one had saw the bruises when artemis was in her uniform.

"It's nothing honestly-I just-I hurt myself on a mission." Artemis lied,her voice trembling slightly. She snatched her wrist from jades soft grip. Rolling down the sleeves of her long neck jumper and continuing to pack.

She looked down as she placed some items in her case,not wanting to look up at her sister. She could sense what Jade was thinking,and she blamed herself for letting the bruises show.

"Artemis...did mom-did she do this to you?" Jade asked. Her voice breaking,yet her tone soft. Her face expressed sympathy and empathy. They were abused by their father when they were young,one of the main reasons Jade had left home. But there mother was known to have a tempter too.

Artemis opened her mouth to speak,the words she wanted to say unable to come out. She slammed her mouth shut. It took her some time to come up with a response,but she finally and hesitantly replied "it's nothing...mom-It was my fault."

"It's never your fault artemis-" Jade was going to comfort her,debate that their parents violence wasn't right and that artemis deserved better. But artemis cut her off.

"Don't,Jade just don't. I don't want to get into this,or this conversation for that matter. Look I'm almost done packing,then we'll go collect _your condition_." Artemis replied.

Jade took a step back,she picked up on the signs that her little sister did not want to talk about it. Her eyes slightly wide,she sat back down on the bed.

"We will sort things out,okay? In the meantime,you continue packing,I have things to do." Jade replied,getting out a notepad and writing strategies,places for accommodation,etc just everything they'd need.

"I have transport covered." Jade stated,looking up from her notes.

"Let me guess..helicopter."

"You know me so well."

"Just make sure it's not bugged or anything." Artemis warned.

"I'm not stupid arty,you done packing yet?"

"Just let me zip this-" artemis said with struggle but was cut off by a call.

"Artemis?!" Her mother shouted. Her wheelchair could be heard scraping its wheels to Artemis's room from space.

Artemis quickly opened her closet door. Scared that her mother would see Jade-who she disowned after Jade left artemis behind-artemis pushed her sister into the closet and closed the door quickly.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother,staring curiously into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Wh-oh yeah it's going fine. What about you?" Artemis casually asked.

"I'm good. I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Er-I was."

"Oh really,who? And why is your suitcase out?" Paula asked,wheeling herself further into the room.

"I was-talking to myself...you know making sure I'd packed everything I need. I'm sure i forgot something-oh toothbrush." Artemis answered,hitting her forehead at her remembrance.

"But why are you packing?"

"I'm going on a mission."

"You don't usually pack like this-"

"We don't know how long it'll take. It's kinda of a big mission."

"Well I wish you'd have told first."

"I know it's just its a really big deal mom. I need to do this." Artemis replied,moving over to her suitcase.

"When will you leave?" Paula asked.

"Tomorrow but we're-I'm going to stay at the cave tonight. Just for convenience."

"Just tell me when you're leaving so I can say good bye." Paula replied.

"I will." Artemis softly answered. She watched as her mother wheeled herself out the room. Closing the door carefully and slowly behind her.

She waited a moment longer before letting Jade out.

"God only knows how many times you've had to do that with boys,sis." Jade commented stepping out the wardrobe.

"There are no skeletons in my closet,and certainly not any boys." Artemis proudly stated. Zipping up her suitcases.

"Why so certain there's no boys in your closet? You're not into girls now,are you,sis?" Jade teased.

"No! Hey can I stay at yours tonight then,it's just-"

"It's more convenient?" Jade mocked.

"So you were listening?"

"It's my job to listen."

"Whatever,sneak out the window,I'm going to go say goodbye to mom,and I'll meet you in your car." Artemis announced.

Jade was half way out the window when artemis left the room.

She went into the kitchen,biding her mother goodbye. Jade listened for a few seconds longer before leaving to for her car. What she didn't hear was the small threat Paula made to her youngest daughter.

She grimly threatened artemis that if she didn't return within a month-at the most-then she'd face huge consequences. She let go of her daughters wrist.

"You may leave now,sunshine."

Artemis left in a flash,quicker than kid flash himself. Her suitcases in tow,she left for jades car.

It wasn't that hard to spot. A large black Land Rover,parked across the street. It looked odd in a rough neighbourhood like this. As artemis was about to cross the road,the sun blinded artemis,as well as the brightly deflected light hitting her eyes from the cars bonnet. She stepped out and was almost hit by a car. Her common sense pulling her away from the car,yet her idiocy and lack of road sense pulling her forward. She wasn't hit thankfully but she was scolded by her sister when she got into the car.

"So,how do we find out where this _condition_ is?" Artemis asked.

Jade pulled out into the main road. "We don't. I already know where he is."

"Why do you know his address?"

"Why don't you? Isn't there some archers United club or something?"

"We have the same mentor! That is all,but I'm just slightly concerned you know his address especially after that stunt you pulled in New Orleans. How am I meant to believe you aren't dating after that?" Artemis asked. Her voice high pitched with slight attitude.

"Believe what you like. I mean he is quite the catch isn't he?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Artemis said,her hands lying across her ears.

After a few moments of silence passed by,Jade pulled into a small quiet neighbourhood. A large garage door opened below a small building of apartments.

"I thought this was you're apartment?" Artemis wearily asked.

"It is...but guess who's my upstairs neighbour?"

"Really? What a coincidence." Artemis sarcastically replied.

"Reds probably not in yet."

"Because you know his regular movements."

"I can hear everything that happens above. It has its advantages...and disadvantages." Jade cooly responded.

"Oh,I'm sure it does. What time will he be back?"

"He's either slouching around eating cereal all day or out on patrol. In the meantime you can drop off your things at mine." Jade replied.

The two took Artemis's things into jades apartment. After a while of waiting they hid into the darkness of Roy's empty apartment,waiting for his return.

Roy was tired. Tired of Ollie,tired of judgement,tired of waiting.

He'd had a rough day to say the least,arguments with Ollie. Low crime rates on patrol. He had no criminals to vent on,no criminals to beat up. It was still early when he arrived home. Only four o'clock. Which was extremely early for a hero.

He climbed up the fire escape,not wanting to be seen by the neighbours in his red arrow uniform. He crawled through the window,shutting it once he was through. Ripping off his mask,and switching on the lights before rubbing his burning eyes. The lights blinded him before his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

He turned around,alarmed to see Jade,sitting on his couch.

"Hello,lover boy."

* * *

AN:this is going to be multi chapter story. I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm sorry if it isn't updated as quick as you'd like I'm going through some really tough times right now,that's no excuse but it's also hard to write.


End file.
